Nathan Jones: Operation Blackwatch
Nathan Jones: Operation Blackwatch is an action-adventure game released in 1996 by Sizter and was the first game in the Nathan Jones series. Synopys Nathan Jones teams up with the criminal hunting organisation Blackwatch, to track down the culprit behind the assassination of the Indian peace activist, Ranjan Bhave. Campaign Chapter 1: Hyderabad Act 1 Nathan Jones is on an airplane to Hyderabad, India on a secret assignment to protect the Indian peace activist, Ranjan Bhave. Rumors are floating around that an assassin is going to be sent to kill him at the 6th Annual Event of Peace. After Arriving at Hyderabad he is greeted by Ranjan Bhave's advisor, Mina Dayal who escorts Nathan to the city center where the event will take place. *'Objective:' Follow Mina to Charminar Act 2 After reaching the destination, Nathan notices a strange figure with the logo of the now disbanded organisation the Red Mask on his hand walking towards a building overlooking the event. Nathan tells Mina that he might have found the assassin and that they should head to the building the assassin went into to investigate. *Objective: Enter the building, Find the Assassin Act 3 The Event of Peace starts after the two enter had encountered the Assassin. Nathan and Mina chase after him. They are stopped after noticing that the assassin was actually a mirror hologram and that the real assassin is actually in a different room about to assassinate Ranjan Bhave. The two arrive just too late with the Assassin killing Ranjan and the crowd of people shocked. Nathan had failed but promised to Mina that he will find the assassin and bring him to justice, and he knows just the team to help him with this. *'Objective:' Chase after the the Assassin Chapter 2: Meeting in Venice Act 1 After leaving India, Nathan travels to Venice, Italy to meet up with the executive of Blackwatch, Eraldo Milazzo. They are to meet at San Marco Square. *'Objective: '''Travel to San Marco Square and find Eraldo Milazzo Act 2 After finding Eraldo, he offers to help Nathan, but first they have something more important to finish in Monaco. They have to reach the Private Speed Boat stationed in a secret Blackwatch Ship Hangar located at the Port of Venice. *'Objective:' Travel to the Port of Venice and enter the Blackwatch Ship Hangar Act 3 After entering the Blackwatch Ship Hangar the two notice that the Speed Boat is not in the best of condition and that if they want it to drive again they need to find some tools to repair it. After finishing this the two set course for Bub's Casino in Monaco. *'Objective:''' Find the tools to repair the Blackwatch Speed Boat in the Hangar Chapter 3: Bub's Casino Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Chapter 4: The Docks Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Chapter 5: Legacy of the Red Mask Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Chapter 6: Retribution Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Cast Notes Category:Nathan Jones Games Category:1996 Category:Nathan Jones Category:Playstation 1